The present invention relates to a structure of an operating unit of a work vehicle that can be used for various purposes including freight transportation use, leisure use and light duty use, etc.
The work vehicle is known to include an operating unit covered by a roof, serving as a sunshade, attached to an overturn protection frame as disclosed in JP2005-178783A.
Work vehicles of this type are desired to include a cabin serving as an operating unit. In this case, air conditioning is necessary in the cabin.